


Labyrinth Ramblings

by g0bliin



Series: The Not Quite Stories [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Help, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, Short One Shot, They're all bad lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: Random Labyrinth (really stupid) one-shots that I either come up with or use a prompt I find. Most of the chapters will be silly, but if it gets graphic, there will be appropriate warnings.Will have multiple pairs/ships.





	1. Goblin Lip Gloss

“Sarah, what exactly is  _ this _ ?” Jareth held up the tube of lip gloss, the color a sharp, neat red.

“It’s lip gloss,” Sarah said, her eyebrows in mock confusion. “I thought you about makeup in the Above world.” 

“Yes but...,” A whine crept up in his voice, “It’s not the color I needed. I wanted a peach color, precious. You know peach is my color.” 

Sarah let out a laugh, much to Jareth’s dismay. After becoming close friends, one activity Jareth and Sarah did together was their makeup. Using the same kind of spell to put on makeup, and having the same look for thousands of years, Jareth was getting quite bored of his look. 

He could have just used magic to change his makeup, as he has always done before. There was just something so  _ pleasant _ about using makeup like humans. Sarah had begun to buy him makeup he requested, but this awful red? 

Disgusting. Not his color AT ALL. How dare Sarah buy this for him!

Sarah shrugged, still smirking at the ruffled Goblin King. “The store was out of your usual peach color, so I bought you that red instead. I thought it would look great on you and it’s good to step out of your comfort zones, Jareth.” 

Jareth pouted, staring down at the cursed lipgloss. It couldn’t be that bad, right? He opened the tube, sniffing at it. The lipgloss didn’t smell chemically like some of the makeup Sarah brought. He loathed the scent. Instead, it smelled almost rosy, hence the name of the shade  _ Crushed Rose.  _

Puckering his lips, Jareth applied the lipgloss on. It was smooth, almost buttery as the lipgloss gilded across. He didn’t even need to do a second coat. He rubbed his lips together, smacking them to make sure the lipgloss covered everything. 

Another giggle came from Sarah, only causing Jareth to flip his hair back. “Oh shut up. Tell me how awful I look in it.” 

Sarah crossed her arms, refusing to speak. How can she tell him how he looks when he just told her to shut up? Jareth rolled his eyes and held out his fingertips. A small mirror appeared, revealing how he looked and…

“It’s not that bad?” Jareth tilted his head. The Goblin King couldn’t keep his eyes off of his lips. He didn’t look bad. He looked  _ great.  _

“See Jareth? You don’t always need a peach lip gloss to look great.” 

“Of course I knew that. I am quite dashing.” Jareth flipped his hair again, his smile twisted mischievously. Damn, he looked great in red. 

Peach? That was yesterday’s news. Helloooo red. 

* * *

**A/N: I literally just wrote this in two of my college classes since we weren't doing much and I just had to write down this idea. It's terrible, bad, and I don't care ;^))**

**Hope you all enjoyed this trash dump of words.**


	2. Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.

"Hey, Jareth?" Sarah asked, swinging her foot in circles as she sat in his throne.

"Yes, Sarah? What is it? I'm sort of busy at the moment." Jareth replied back. He was sitting on the floor, one eye closed while the other was in deep concentration over a mechanical cog. The cog-piece was apart of the machinery that the goblin guards rode on when they were guarding the gates to the Goblin City. During Sarah's carnage over the city, the machines were damaged and Jareth was the only one skilled enough to repair the damage. Only he knew how to repair the work - since it was his own creation. Not like any goblins were smart enough to make anything; let alone have the skills to be delicate. 

"Do ever read the fanfiction about us? I came across this site online and..." Sarah trailed off.

"And what?"

"And...I'm not sure what to think of it."

Jareth sighed, looking up from his work. He had the thousand-yard stare on his face, remembering that one fateful night he found out about "ao3", and was forever cursed with memories of...explotive things. "I just tend not to look at it much. Besides, I don't think those authors can ever describe me as the God I see myself as." 

"Hey, Jareth?" Sarah asked again.

"Yes, Sarah?" Jareth replied once more, more annoyed at the teenager's antics.

"I have the feeling someone is writing about us right now. They're typing out the words on their computer, spewing out what nonsense they think we are saying to each other. Right now I can hear the clicking and the clacking of the keyboard. Click, clack, click, clack." Sarah tapped her fingernails on the marble of the throne, mimicking the sound. 

Meanwhile, Jareth was kind of frozen in fear. The girl had gone off on one of her dramatic monologues again. He sighed once more, staring off into the distance. Even he could hear the clicking and clacking of a keyboard. "Guts, I think you should stop writing now. Sarah can hear you."

I stop, looking up at the two. I was huddled in the Goblin pit, hidden by the piles of straw and old bits of cloth the goblins tore off of each other. It wasn't too bad of a writing place. In fact, it was quite cozy-

 _"Guts. Sarah can hear you."_   Jareth hissed at me.

"Sorry! My keyboard is pretty loud and there's nothing I can do about it." I said back, closing it for now, and getting up. I brush off the pieces of straw from my leggings and move to sit on the edge, placing my laptop next to me.

I think it's time to stop writing

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to write something really quick and easy, saying that I'm not dead (yet). I've been working on some other little side projects, as well as another chapter for my Mother of Labyrinth fanfic. I also have been through the wringer with some irl shit, and it's going to be an impact on my writing. I've decided to learn how to code, as well as start a job working at a local mental health facility. It's just been hard finding the drive to write, to sit down and actually write something decent.**

**Thank you all for your patience, and I will be back soon!**


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, and I apologize about the format. I had a little plot bunny stuck in my head, so I just had to write it down. Enjoy!

Hoggle eagerly tore at the wrapping paper, the pieces scattering all across his feet. He never had been given a birthday present before. 

Now that he thought about it, Hoggle was sure that humans were kinder. They didn’t really celebrate birthdays in the Undergound. Birthdays were just like any other day. 

Since he met Sarah though, things were different. Her time in the Labyrinth changed her some, (he was glad she wasn’t  _as spoiled)_ , but deep down she was still the same Sarah that charmed everyone off their feet. 

His little legs dangled off Sarah’s bed, raising an eyebrow at the package. “You didn’t have to get me nothing Sarah,” The dwarf said once more. 

“I know, but I wanted to!” Sarah smiled, squirming around on her bed. She saw this kit the other day at the mall and knew she had to get it for him. 

“Make Yer Own Jewelry Keet.” Hoggle spelled out the words carefully, scratching the top of his head. These kinds of things certainly didn’t exist in the Underground. And most definitely not in this pretty pink color. 

But the beads. Holy moly the beads they were displayed on the front in little clear pans. Precious little stones like diamonds glimmered through the packaging, reflecting off the sun rays peering through Sarah’s curtains. 

Hoggle was the luckiest dwarf in the world. That’ll show everyone else when he’s decked out in his new jewels. 

There was one problem. 

“Sarah? Do you know how to make pretty necklaces?” 

“Of course!” 

Hour later, Hoggle was decked out in necklaces and bracelets. Even a little tiara Sarah made for him. He became a prince today. No. A king! 

That’ll show Jareth. 


End file.
